


All Mine

by Chasitykins



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible Spoilers, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/pseuds/Chasitykins
Summary: Set after "Benign Intervention", Cait gets cozy with Nora... ...and then she gets horny.





	All Mine

Cait climbed into Nora’s sleeping bag without an invitation and cuddled up close. They were camping just outside of Vault 95, tired after an emotionally and physically challenging day. Nora tucked a wisp of Cait’s hair away behind her ear. She peered into those sparkling, clear green eyes, perhaps for the first time.

“I’m still cold. I thought I was cured.”

“It’s just chilly out, and it’s been a long day.”

“You’re right.” Cait nuzzled Nora’s cheek. “You’re so warm.”

“Well, you can sleep in here with me if it’ll help.”

Cait slid her hand down Nora’s thigh. Nora made no effort to move it, even though it was perilously close to her crotch.

“My mouth needs something to do,” Cait whispered. “It’s so used to chewing on pills or grinding my teeth while high as a bird.”

A spark of romance had ignited on the battlefield a few times, but Nora had always ignored it. Now it was too hard to pretend Cait’s trembling lips had no effect on her when they were scarcely an inch away from her.

She brushed against those soft petals and tasted sweet Nuka Cherry, Cait’s new choice of beverage for the last two hours. She meant it to be a peck, but Cait’s fingers curled into Nora’s hair tightly, and her tongue probed inside Nora’s mouth. And Nora could not find the energy to break away.

Their kiss was far from delicate. Cait bit Nora’s upper lip and growled, “I’m going to screw your brains out.”

A flood filled Nora’s panties. No words sprang to her lips as Cait unzipped the sleeping bag and wriggled her way down to Nora’s crotch.

“I can smell you from here,” Cait teased. “You need a good licking, don’t you?”

“I thought you were cold.”

“Don’t talk. Just let me do what I’ve been dying to do.”

Nora’s breath hitched in her throat. Cait had been thinking about this? About them?

Cait stripped Nora from the waist down. She kissed every inch of Nora’s thighs before sinking her teeth into a spot unbearably close to her pussy.

“Ah!”

“Got to leave my mark. You’re mine.”

Hers? Nora groaned as Cait sucked the skin between her teeth and nibbled for a touch longer before leaving the warm, tender flesh. It burned so pleasantly.

Cait kissed her way up to Nora’s labia and spread the lips apart with her fingers. She gave Nora’s clit a flick with her tongue. Nora twitched with a jolt of pleasure.

“You’re so wet,” Cait mumbled.

She rewarded Nora with a kiss on her clit. Then her tongue ran up and down the length of Nora’s slit, slowly and leisurely. Nora’s hips wiggled restlessly as the teasing continued. It felt so good, but she craved more.

As if Cait could read her mind, she curled two fingers into Nora’s cunt up to the knuckles and made her see stars. She fucked her with her fingers while she worshiped her with her mouth. Nora dug her teeth into her fist to hide her blissful groans.

The climax was near, so near.

And then Cait stopped. She tapped Nora’s thigh lightly and kissed her stomach. The gleam of her juices on Cait’s chin sent a thrill up her spine.

“Can’t let you finish so soon,” she said. “Turn around. On your knees. And keep your head forward.”

Nora obeyed, desperate to do whatever it would take to get off. A gust of cool night air rolled over her exposed ass. She closed her eyes.

“You’re mine. I’m not going to break you.” Cait caressed Nora’s full bottom with her hands. “But I’m going to make you scream.”

A thread of terror laced around Nora’s beating heart. But oh, God, the way Cait said that made her pussy tingle.

It started with a single smack on her left cheek from Cait’s hand. Hard, loud. It left a tantalizing patch of warmth. Nora winced.

Cait smacked her ass again, the other cheek this time.

“What a bad girl,” Cait muttered and ran a finger along Nora’s slick slit.

Before the shiver caused by Cait’s gentle touch ebbed away, her hand smacked Nora’s ass again. This time she delivered four searing whacks, each one more painful than the last. And the shameless Vault dweller moaned with each one.

Cait cackled lightly. “I’ve watched you endure so much pain in battle. I knew you could handle this.”

“P-Please.”

“Please what?”

_Smack._

“Ah! Please fuck me, Cait.”

_Smack!_

“I’ll fuck you when I’m ready to fuck you.”

Nora held her breath, anticipating another stinging blow. Her knees almost gave out on her when a hard, cold, wet substance covered her burning cheeks. The mix of extremes was somehow so damn good. What was it?

An ice cold Nuka Cherry. What else could it be?

Cait ran the bottle dripping with condensation all over her ass. She teased a finger inside Nora’s cunt and cackled at the Vault dweller’s gasp.

“You’re such a naughty girl.” Cait slipped her finger all the way in and then another. “You’d do anything to cum, wouldn’t you?”

Nora swallowed. “Y-Yes.”

She pulled her fingers out of Nora. The cool drink left Nora’s cheeks. Immediately, it was replaced with ten wet smacks from Cait’s hand. Alternating cheeks. Each blow harder than the last. Nora groaned loudly in between each slap.

Cait didn’t do anything immediately after the tenth smack. Nora’s body trembled with need and worry. She thought about glancing over her shoulder to see what Cait was up to, but she worried Cait would prolong her orgasm even more if she did.

Then a soft warmth trickled up her left cheek. She shivered. Cait peppered both of her cheeks with delicate kisses. Made Nora’s heart swell in her chest.

Cait dipped her tongue into Nora’s cunt teasingly. “You’re so wet, you slut.” Her hot breath covered Nora’s pussy.

“P-Please. Cait. Please make me cum.”

Cait cackled, but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she started spanking Nora again. An ocean of pain and bliss took over Nora. She couldn’t keep track of how many times Cait smacked her. It all just felt so damn good. All Nora could do was scream with pleasure and take whatever Cait gave her.

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Cait growled. “You’re such a dirty slut. You’re all mine, Nora. Say it.”

“I-I…”

Cait slipped two fingers inside Nora’s cunt and probed at her asshole with a third. She started pumping in and out of her, slowly. Unbearably slow.

“Say you’re my girl. Or you won’t cum. Tell you want me to spank you every night.”

Nora gripped onto the fabric of the sleeping bag and rolled her hips rhythmically with Cait’s fucking.

She…she was totally Cait’s. Foul-mouthed, sadistic, rule-breaking Cait. The first person she ran to whenever she needed to go on a morally-questionable adventure. The woman who had overcome a shitty past and got clean so she could start thinking about her future.

“I’m all yours. Punish me every night, please, Cait. I’m a bad girl, and I need you.”

As soon as those words were out, Cait rewarded Nora with a third finger in her cunt. By now, she had gotten her thumb inside her asshole. Cait thrusted in and out of Nora’s cunt over and over until Nora saw stars.

“Oh my God!” She collapsed on the sleeping bag after she climaxed. Cait had reduced Nora to a sweaty, burning, tender mess.

“You squeal like a pig when you cum.” Cait stretched out next to Nora and pecked her on the lips. “Going to have to teach you to say my name when you cum.”

Nora curled up close, careful not to put too much press on her tender ass, and slid her hand down Cait’s pants. The red head spread her legs, and Nora loved how warm and wet Cait’s pussy was. They kissed lazily while Nora brought Cait to a swift orgasm.

The women fell into a thick silence. Cait nibbled on Nora’s neck for a long moment before she started talking.

“I meant it, you know. You’re mine.”

“I meant it, too,” Nora replied. “We’re going to need to carry a lot more Stimpaks.”

“Oh?”

“I meant everything I said. I’m your naughty girl, and I need you to punish me every night.”

Cait laughed. “You were worth getting cleaned for, you know.”

Nora kissed her again, having no other way to express her delight. The implication was clear. When Cait wanted a brighter future, she meant she wanted Nora in that future.

Tomorrow and tomorrow’s tomorrow and so on were going to be amazing. Painful, but amazing.


End file.
